


12 points go to...

by bc_labyrinth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drinking Games, Eurovision Song Contest 2020, F/M, Fluff, Rey knows what she wants, Soft Ben Solo, indirect mention of Bisexual Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bc_labyrinth/pseuds/bc_labyrinth
Summary: Rey wants to watch the best show in this universe: The Eurovision Song Contest. Ben – her roommate – has no idea what he’s getting into.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	12 points go to...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm a huge Eurovision Song Contest fan and because it was cancelled this year (due to COVID-19 - ugh) I needed a way to cope somehow with the cancellation, this is my way of coping.  
> This is my first fic so please be kind. And fair warning: I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta (yet?), so I'm pretty sure there are mistakes in this text, I hope you will stay with me and with this story nevertheless.
> 
> If you want to see and listen to the performances, there is an [Eurovision YouTube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmWYEDTNOGUL69D2wj9m2onBKV2s3uT5Y) and a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DWVCKO3xAlT1Q?si=b_s9WOc4RZycrAK9z4NJcA) with all 2020 contestants and it is brilliant - it would have been a really really good year.

It was the 16th of May 2020 and everybody in Europe knew what that meant. But Rey was in America and there nobody knew about this wonderful quirky yearly event that she loved with all her heart. Okay maybe two or three people, but definitely not the majority. And because of that she didn't even know how she could watch it. She switched from channel to channel but came up short. Nothing! 

She already missed the half finals because of work – _stupid time zone differences_ –, she could not miss the final. It would be the first time in forever that she would miss it. And that won’t happen.

"For fucks sake, are you kidding me, America?" Rey shouted angrily at the TV.

"Rey? You okay?" Ben stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen. Tea towel thrown over his shoulder, he was cooking something – it already smelled delicious.

"No! I'm not okay. You Americans! With all your TV channels! And hundrets of stupid Late Night Shows and I don’t know what. Bloody stupid fucking… uuugh!" she huffed, crossed her arms and threw herself into the cushions of the couch. 

"I understand the sentiment, but maybe if you told me what's going on I'll help you get over your newly found Anti-Americanism?" 

Rey murmuring something incoherently and stared angrily towards the TV. Ben smiled and walked over to where Rey was sitting on the couch, leaning over the backrest and looking at her. 

“So, what’s the problem?”

“I want to watch this show. But it’s not available on our channels and I don’t know how to watch it.” 

“What’s it called?”

“Eurovision Song Contest,” she mumbled.

“What’s that?”

“The best – and I mean it – _the best show_ that exists in this universe.”

“Hm. Never heard of it.”

“That’s because you’re American,” she huffed.

Ben rolled his eyes, hopped over the backrest so that he sat next to Rey and snatched his laptop from the side table. He started his search for this best show in the universe – Rey watching him closely from the corner of her eye –, clicking through blog posts with strange links to porn websites, articles with “On what channels should you watch tonight!”-recommendations and “This content is not available in your location”-videos. But finally! Finally he found a working stream and – _hell yes!_ – it was even the BBC One stream. 

Rey squealed, “Oh my god, Ben! You’re the best!” and hugged him tightly from the side. It was a strange angle and Ben’s ears turned red at her words.

“No problem,” he mumbled. He put his laptop on their side table again and inserted the HDMI-cable so they could watch the show on the big screen. “So, wanna explain what this is?” The broadcast had just started, Rey’s smiling growing wider while hearing the well known theme music. 

Rey looked at him with a big smile. “Very easy: Every European Country that wants to participate sends somebody – a singer, a band – to the show. There are two half finals, one on Tuesday and one on Thursday, I missed both – obviously – and this here now is the Grand Final”–pointing at the TV–”So, all those countries who were successful in the half final are now in the final. They sing. We vote. There’s a winner.”

“Sounds simple.”

“Yeah. It is. When you leave the politics out of it.”

“The politics?”

“Yes. You’ll see when we get to the voting part.”

And then the show started with a roaring applause, the last year's winner on the stage singing and an impressive Opening Show.

“Are you ready for four hours of awesomeness, Ben?”

“Are you kidding me? Four hours?”

“Yes, Ben. And it will be the best four hours of your life.”

“I’ll doubt that,” he murmured.

She grinned at him. 

There were lots of flags and smiling people coming on to the stage. The three hosts welcomed the viewers with the famous words _“Good Evening, Europe! – Bonsoir, l'Europe ! – Goede avond, Europa!”_ And the crowd went crazy. The BBC commentator – yes, because three hosts weren’t enough – welcomed the viewers as well: _“Welcome to the Eurovision Song Contest 2020 live from Rotterdam! Same procedure as every year, ladies and gentlemen, I don't think I'll have to explain this to you. I promise you we will have fun. Well, that – I guess – depends on the drink in front of you."_

“Oh yes! We need alcohol for this”–Rey jumped up from her place on the couch–“and rules.”

“Rules? No. Rey. Definitely not!” Ben turned towards her, holding up a finger. “No drinking game.”

Rey was already in the kitchen rummaging around. “Do we have lemons, Ben? And if yes, where are they?”

“It’s 3 o’clock!” he shouted.

Rey pretended not to hear him. “There is no Eurovision without a drinking game, Ben. The rules”–she came back with a bottle of Tequila, two shot glasses balanced on them a already sliced lemon and a salt shaker–“are simple: You drink when there's a language change in the song, when there’s a dramatic key change in a song, when there’s a costume change on the stage or when there’s pyrotechnics, smoke or a wind machine. Got it?”

“Rey, really?”

“Please?” she looked at him with her big eyes, pouting a little. 

“God. I know I will hate myself later. Give me that damn bottle.” And he poured them their first drinks.

*** * ***

_"Ladies and gents, let's get this party started. The first country this evening is Russia with their punk–pop–rave group Little Big. The colour range is quite amazing – but see for yourself._ "

And with that it started. Ben was speechless. The BBC guy was right about the colours. Everything looked like it was straight out of the seventies: the clothes and the dance moves. And what the hell were they singing? 

"Nice one to start with... so as you can see”–Rey pointed at the TV–“this is peak Eurovision strangeness."

Ben looked at her dumbfounded. He didn't know how to feel about this – it was something between disturbed and amused.

"Oh! Language change! Drink up!" Rey shrieked when the language changed from English to Spanish in the chorus.

Ben sighed, took the salt shaker and looked at her expectantly. Rey licked the skin between her thumb and forefinger and extended her hand. Ben sprinkled some salt on the wet skin and handed her a slice of lemon. “Well”–he took his shot glass of tequila–“let’s do this then.” And clinked his glass to Rey's. Rey was beaming. How the hell could he deny her something when she looked at him like that?

The rest of the song Rey imitated the Russian wiggly-waggly-leg dance moves but wasn’t very successful and Ben tried no to watch her too obviously. When the song was over she fell laughingly back into the couch. Her cheeks were a bit flushed and in that moment Ben wanted nothing more than to grab and kiss her and make her cheeks even more flushed. But that was impossible so he looked away, grabbed instead the bottle of tequila and refilled their glasses. This was going to be harder than he had imagined.

 _"Next up is Australia with Sydney-based artist and activist Montaigne.”_ The singer wore a strange ballet-like outfit and clown makeup. _“You keep thinking this will make sense in a moment. But – no.”_

"Wait. You said this is a European contest, right?" Ben said and looked over at Rey.

"Yep," popping the p and smirking knowingly at him.

"And since when is Australia part of Europe?"

"Nobody knows but everybody loves it.” Rey grinned. “Nah… they were invited a few years back. I think it was an anniversary of some kind? They liked it, we liked them and since then Europe has adopted them.”

"Oookay." This show was even more strange than he thought was possible and this was just the second act. The song was good – solid. Not something Ben would listen to normally but he kind of liked it. 

Rey was nodding when the three minutes were over. “Mhm. Could be in the Top 10, I guess. Considering that they are not European, they understood really fast what this show is all about. I salute to them.” And she did.

_“Two down, 24 countries to go! Next one on the list is Poland and with their song ‘Empires’ by the lovely Alicja.”_

The song was a slow one. And as soon as there were pyrotechnics on the stage, Rey was whooping, “Fireworks, Ben! Fireworks!” She was already grabbing for the salt shaker.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Ben said amused. He exchanged one of the tequila filled shot glasses for the salt shaker she was holding and sprinkled some salt on the back of his hand. Cheers!” he said, raised his glass and downed the drink.

_“... You still there? It’s over. It really is over.”_

*** * ***

_“Coming up next is Iceland with Daði og Gagnamagnið and their song ‘Think About Things’. They are favorites with the bookies. And let me be honest with you, they are my favorites as well. So cross your fingers for Daði og Gagnamagnið – I hope I pronounced that correctly – I'm sure I didn't.”_

On the stage were six people all dressed in mint green tracksuits with 8-bit pixel portraits of themselves printed on them. And then the song started with amazingly dorky dance moves and a melody that was so catchy that you could sing along after the first chorus.

“OH MY GOD. Look at them, Ben!"–grabbing his arm–"Just look! They are amazing. I love them.”, Rey gaped at the TV screen with an expression on her face that was similar to total bliss. And with the last chorus the wind machine started up and blew the long hair of the lead singer over his shoulders. Rey squealed.

Ben laughed at Rey’s utter delightment and handed her, one after the other, salt shaker, lemon and shot of tequila. “To Iceland!” he toasted.

“To 12 points for Iceland,” Rey responded and downed her drink.

Ben had already chugged down the tequila and coughed _–_ “What?” _–_ and bit into the slice of lemon.

“I’ll explain later, let’s just enjoy this awesomeness of Icelandic glory.”

_“I didn’t promise too much, did I? Wasn’t that amazing? This is the country everybody needs to beat this year and let me tell you, it will be tough. The next who’s fighting for the European Crown is Belgium. This year they sent the band Hooverphonic with a majestic ballad.”_

The song had just started and Rey was already up on her feet, shouting, “Pee break!” she ran to the bathroom and nearly crashed into the door frame,–”Whoops!”

Ben shook his head, smiling at Rey’s behaviour – she was a cute drunk – but stood up nevertheless. He wanted to look after the food he had put on hold when Rey started screaming at the TV. He had made lasagna from scratch and the only thing missing was the mozzarella. He grabbed the cheese out of the fridge, shredded it into small pieces and put it on top of the lasagna. When he heard the bathroom door he shouted, “Are you hungry, Rey?”

“Always,” she answered and walked into the kitchen. “Oh, did you make lasagna?”

Ben nodded, “Should be ready in half an hour.” 

“You’re the best!”, she said and kissed him on the cheek. 

It was so fast that he nearly didn’t realise what had just happened. When he realised, Rey was already back on the sofa watching the intro-video of the next country. 

“Ben! Come on, you have to see this!”, Rey shouted over her shoulder. There was a beautiful woman on the stage in a Cleopatra-ish outfit and five nearly naked background dancers. 

“Yeah, coming.” He put the lasagne into the oven, checking the temperature one last time and walked over to Rey. He let himself fall into the couch next to her, his arm and thigh brushing hers. 

“What’s this?” he asked, frowning a bit. 

“Azerbaijan,” she said in awe, “God. I love this show so much.”

And when the pyrotechnic started, Ben grabbed the bottle of tequila and refilled their shot glasses. 

*** * ***

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, our next contestant is Blas Cantó for Spain. He is one of the most outstanding musicians in the Hispanic pop music scene at the moment. And to be honest he is quite hot as well.”_

Rey snorted at that. The stage was dark and with each tone of the song the light started to grow slightly brighter. There were no colourful lights, no background dancers, just the singer with a stage presence that was something else.

"Oh. He really is hot," said Rey a bit breathless.

"Yeah, he is." Ben was transfixed as well.

Rey turned her head so fast that there was a _crack_ sound. She hadn't expected that answer – from Poe yes, but not from Ben – and looked at him astonished; the beautiful man on the stage forgotten. 

Ben smirked, "What?"

"I just… assum–... n–nothing." She bit her lip and looked away, fidgeting with the corner of the cushion.

There was silence between them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

"Rey. It's okay. I’ve never said anything. We're good, yeah?", he said, looking at her insistently.

"Yeah. Sure." She nodded once, took her glass of tequila and downed it in one go. 

Ben laughed. “I think it’s time for the lasagna.” He got up and walked into the kitchen. 

Rey looked after him as he disappeared through the door. She heard him rummaging around clattering with plates and the oven creaking. The smell, that was wafting out of the kitchen, was mouth watering. Ben came back with two plates filled with delicious looking lasagna. He handed one to Rey and put his on the side table. Rey wanted to dig in, but had the decency to wait. Ben returned with two glasses filled with water. “I think we need this to balance out the alcohol,” he smirked. 

“Ben, this looks and smells amazing. Thank you,” she smiled openly at him. 

“You’re welcome,” he said softly, “well, enjoy.”

*** * ***

_“We are nearly there, peeps! Just a few more until the voting. But first we will see Tom Leeb for France.”_

The song was a ballad and after the first few seconds Rey was already reaching for the bottle of tequila, ”Okay, we need more alcohol for this.” They both had sobered up a bit, the lasagna had done its part. 

“How come they are in the final?” asked Ben, confusion written all over his face.

“Because they are part of the Big Five.”

“The Big Five?”

“Yeah, together with Germany, Spain, Italy and the UK. Those are the five countries who pay the most, so they are always in the final.”

“Ha. That’s a very American approach.” 

Rey snorted at that and handed Ben his shot glass. He looked at her skeptically.

“Language change and an awful song. That should even make two,” she grinned.

Ben rolled his eyes but chugged down his drink nevertheless.

_"That was France. Gosh, wasn't that awful? That’s three minutes we’ll never get back, but look at it this way: We’ll never have to hear that song again. Next up is Italy with singer Diodato and his song ‘Fai rumore’ and believe me when I say this one will get under your skin.”_

It was another slow song but compared to the song from France it was stunning.

“I don’t understand a word. But it’s beautiful,” Rey said and leaned her head against Ben’s shoulder. 

For a second he didn’t know how to respond, his muscles tensed up involuntary, his pulse beating faster than necessary. He took a deep breath and started to translate, “But I realize that – As far as I run away – I always come back to you.” He turned his head to her, watching her face. She was so near, he could nearly count every single freckle on her face. He wanted to say those words to her, not just translating them for her.

“I didn’t know you could speak Italian," she said turning her head and looking up to him. 

“I traveled through Europe after my Bachelor degree and stayed in Italy for a few months.” He wasn't able to look away, so he just watched her face.

“Of course, Mister Fancy Pants”, Rey said, rolling her eyes and grinning at him. “But it does explain the lasagna.”

_"That was it, Ladies and Gentlemen. We did it! It's been a wonderful, wonderful evening. I mean, not musically of course, but in terms of spectacle..."_

*** * ***

The three hosts were back on stage explaining the next part of the evening: _“Ladies and Gentlemen, you now have the opportunity to vote for your favorite contestant. You can vote by telephone, SMS or using the official app. Just remember: You can not vote for your own country!”_

“You can not vote for your own country?”, Ben asked.

“No Ben, what would be the fun of that?”, Rey shook her head grinning at him. 

_“Europe, start voting now!”_

“So. New drinking rules.” Rey turned towards him, sitting cross-legged and facing him.

“What?”

“Yeah. Or do you think there will be more pyrotechnics in this part of the show?” She looked at him smugly.

Ben groaned, leaning back against the head-rest and hiding his face behind his arm.

“You drink when a country gives 12 points to its neighbouring country. And you drink when… Iceland gets 12 points.”

Ben laughed, still shielding his face. “Come on. It’s the bookie’s favorite, it's your favorite.”

“That’s exactly why.”, she grinned, taking his arm away from his face. 

"Rey, I still feel tipsy, and that after eating my body weight in lasagna. How is it that you are still standing upright?" 

Rey smirked, "Solo, I could drink you under the table."

“I bet you could,” he muttered, “knowing you as I do, I’m pretty sure you can do anything you set your mind on.” He smiled at her. 

Rey was speechless, she didn’t know how to respond to that, because she knew Ben meant every single word of it and it wasn’t just something he had said. Nobody had ever believed in her like that. She cleared her throat and said softly, “Thanks.”

They watched the reruns of all participants and laughed at the halftime show when two of the hosts sang a song about the perfect Eurovision Song, it was hilarious. When the halftime show was over the three hosts took over the stage again, _“Europe, stop voting now! We have a result and are ready to go through Europe to get the national jury points and hopefully find out who will be the winner of the Eurovision Song Contest 2020. The first country we are going to call is France.”_ The screen split, Rey and Ben could see the hosts in the left half of the screen, and in the right half a woman standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. _“Good Evening Marion, your first points appear on the screen now.”_ –the French points from 1 to 7 were shown and the BBC commentator exclaimed, _“Oh look, we got 4 points from France. Thank you, France! Sorry that your act was so awful!”_ – _“Good Evening from Paris and thank you for an amazing show, Rotterdam. This is how France voted... 8 points go to Azerbaijan... 10 points go to Italy... and our 12 points go to Iceland!” – “Douze points pour l'Islande.”_

”Drink Ben!”, Rey shrieked.

 _“Thank you France. We now call Malta. Good Evening Malta, may we have your points please?” – “Good Evening Europe, Goedenavond Rotterdam. This is Valletta calling. What a fantastic show tonight, congratulations! Here are our votes:”_ –they showed the points from 1 to 7 again, Iceland got 7, and then– _“8 points go to... Azerbaijan, our 10 points go to... Sweden and finally... 12 points go to Russia!” “Douze points pour la Russie.”_

“Where’s the politics you promised?”, Ben asked.

“Wait for it, Ben, wait for it.”

_“Thank you Malta. We are calling Norway now… Hello Oslo, hello Krista!” “Hello Europe and thank you, Rotterdam, for a fantastic show. Here are the Norwegian votes: 8 points go to… Italy. 10 points go to Iceland. And finally our 12 points go to… Sweden!” “Douze points pour la Suède.”_

“There we go, Ben, giving points to its neighbouring country. That’s the politics. And we drink!”–she handed a refilled glass of tequila to Ben–”You know, because of this neighbour problem they changed the rules a few years ago. Since then there are two votes, one by the public and one by national juries.”

 _“Thank you Norway. Let’s call Greece now. Good evening, Helena.” “Good evening Europe, Goedenavond Rotterdam, this is Athens calling. Thank you for an amazing show, I am so excited to be here tonight. And here we go for the Greek votes:”–_ they showed the points from 1 to 7 again “ _No points for the UK, peeps, this will be a difficult evening it seems”,_ the BBC commentator said–“ _8 points go to… Iceland! 10 points go to... Italy. 12 points go to... Cyprus.” “Douze points pour Chypre.”_

“HA! That was obvious. Neighbouring country!”, already handing the tequila bottle to Ben and grabbing for the salt shaker.

“How can Cyprus be a neighbouring country? It’s an island.”

“Oh Ben, really?”–she looked disappointingly at him–“do I really have to explain the Greek-Cypriot history to you? I’m definitely too drunk for this.” She shook her head.

“But–” Ben wanted to argue with her but Rey didn’t give him the chance. She took hold of Ben’s wrist. 

”Lick,” she said. He was petrified for a second, not knowing what the hell was going on. And then he realised that he was still holding the bottle of tequila and she was still holding the salt shaker in her other hand. So he did the only thing that made sense in that moment and licked the skin between his thumb and forefinger slowly, looking at Rey. 

Rey swallowed – she definitely hadn’t thought this through – and sprinkled some salt on his skin. She cleared her throat and let go of his wrist. She took the bottle of tequila out of Ben’s hand – he was still just looking at her – and refilled their glasses and handed one to Ben. “Cheers!”, she said and downed her drink.

*** * ***

_“We are now nearly through the jury vote – just a few countries missing – and in the lead is Italy! Followed by Russia and currently in third place Iceland. But this is not it! Don’t forget, the public vote is still missing!”_

“Jeez, will this ever end?” Ben groaned. 

_“Let’s visit Ireland! Good evening Dublin, good evening Michael!” “Good evening Rotterdam, good evening Europe, this is Dublin calling.” “May we have your points?” “Yes! Here are the Irish points:”_ –the points from 1 to 7 were shown on the screen again– _”our 8 points go to… Iceland. Our 10 points go to Spain. And our 12 points go to… Italy!” “12 points pour l'Italie.”_

“Interesting”–Rey murmured stumbling over the ‘r’–”Ireland gives their 12 points normally to the UK.”

“Oh thank god.” Ben stood up, staggering a bit. He fetched a glass of water for himself and for Rey and returned to the couch. He held the glass of water in her face. “There, drink.” She took the glass and drank without protest. 

_“Let’s move to Russia. Good evening, Alek.” “Hello Europe, Moskau calling! Thank you for this wonderful night and the amazing performances. Here is the result of the Russian voting: 8 points go to… Belarus! 10 points go to Azerbaijan! And finally our 12 points go to Iceland!” “Douze points pour l'Islande.”_

“YES!”, Rey squealed, she was on her knees and bounced up and down on the sofa. 

Ben refilled their shot glasses, spilling a bit of the tequila. He then grabbed for the salt shaker and nearly knocked it over. Rey reached for his wrist and took the salt shaker out of his hand–“let me, Ben.”–and then she licked the skin between his thumb and forefinger and sprinkled some salt on his now wet skin. Ben swallowed hard and didn’t know how not to stare at her and imagining totally different places he wanted her tongue.

 _“We call Austria now. Good evening, Mirjam.” “Good evening Rotterdam, good evening Europe, this is Vienna calling. Thank you for a fantastic show! Here are the Austrian points:”_ –they showed the points from 1 to 7 again and the BBC commentator shrieked, _“Oh look! 7 points from Austria, thank you Austrian people, this means vacation planning in the alps can start now!”_ – _“8 points go to… Italy! 10 points go to… Malta! And 12 points go to… Iceland!” “Douze points pour l'Islande.”_

“Drink up, Ben,” she murmured looking at him intensely, “we are already one behind.” 

He licked the spot, where she had put the salt and downed his tequila. Rey followed suit and handed a slice of lemon to Ben. He bit into it and winced, eyes closed – it was sour, he really shouldn’t have cared anymore how sour it was, after how many shots they already had – and then he felt it, her hands – so soft – on his cheek. He blinked, she was so near. How was she so near so suddenly?

_“We are calling Germany now. Good evening, Barbara.” “Good evening Rotterdam, what a wonderful show. We had so much fun watching it all together here at Reeperbahn in Hamburg. Thank you so much! Let’s see how Germany voted: 8 points go to… Iceland! 10 points go to… Sweden! And our 12 points go to… Italy!” “12 points pour l'Italie.”_

They were looking at each other and she leaned forward just a tiny bit, looking at his lips and that was enough for Ben. He wasn’t thinking straight anymore and maybe they would regret this tomorrow morning, but in that moment it felt right, so he did the only possible thing: he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Her lips were soft and he didn’t have to wait for her reaction because she instantly kissed him back. Her hand was still on his cheek and her fingers wandered into his hair, pulling just slightly. He moaned softly at the feeling and pulled her into his lap. 

Rey straddled him, feeling his tights under her. She was taller this way and she loved the feeling of having control over him. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she didn’t know if it was the alcohol or just the feeling of him. When he moaned she captured his lower lip with her teeth, nibbling at it. The sounds he made went straight to her center. She felt his hands on her waist, wandering lower and lower and suddenly he broke their kiss. ”Wait. Is this… is this really okay? Like… do you… want this?”, he stumbled over his words.

She leaned her forehead against his, fingers still in his hair and tugging a bit. “Ben. I never wanted anything more in my life.” She smiled at him and saw how the tips of his ears turned red. 

_“The juries have voted now and we can go to your vote – the public vote – now. We are ready to reveal the winner of the Eurovision Song Contest 2020 but first let’s explain how it will work: The points you see on the board right now represent the votes of the professional juries, but everything can – and probably will – change because these are only half of tonight's votes the other half are the public votes of viewers from all around Europe. And these are the votes we are about to announce to you right now.”_

Rey really didn’t listen to what was said, she was much more occupied with kissing Ben again. Ben let his hands wander from Rey's hip to her butt and squeezed it. It was glorious having the possibility to hold her like that, he let his fingers roam and found his way under the hem of her t-shirt. He pushed it upwards and could feel her bare skin under his hands, it was intoxicating – much more than the tequila. He wanted – needed – more. He pushed the shirt up and up until he could feel the material of her bra. “Rey, I want…”–he swallowed. She understood what it was, that he wanted and removed her t-shirt in one go. She licked her lips watching his reaction as she took her bra off. 

His eyes darkened and his cheeks were a little flushed. He leaned towards her, kissing first her chest and then taking one nipple into his mouth. Rey moaned, it felt so good, and pushed herself against him. She could feel his erection pressed between them and just the thought that she did this to him, made her head spin. “You know,” she said breathlessly, “I think it’s not fair that you are still clothed like this.” She felt him grinning against her breast.

“Change it,” he answered and turned his attention to her other nipple. Rey took the hem of his shirt and tugged at it. 

“Ben,” she groaned and tugged some more and finally he stopped with what he was doing and held up his arm so she could pull his shirt off of him. He was muscular. Her fingers wandered over his chest, tracing his muscles. Her touch left goosebumps on his skin. She captured his mouth again and he returned the kiss with as much fire as burned in her. 

They lost track of time kissing each other breathless and when Ben heard the theme music he broke the kiss. “Who won?” Ben looked sideways, trying to see the TV.

“Ben. I really don’t care”, answered Rey, grabbing Ben’s chin and turning his head back to her so she could kiss him more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos & comments are very much appreciated! Or you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bc_labyrinth) or [tumblr](https://because-i-choose-the-labyrinth.tumblr.com/) and say hi!
> 
> Thanks to the Austrian (2015) and Israeli (2019) hosts from whom I lent most of the moderating text. And thanks to Terry Wogan & Graham Norton, who's quotes I stole as well. Terry Wogan, who commentated for the BBC from 1980 until 2008, and Graham Norton (since 2009) are famous for their bitchiness. And a big apology to France! Tom Leeb is such a huge cutie and though the song is not my favorite nobody deserves such a destroying feedback. Please don’t take offence!
> 
> The halftime show I mentioned is a tribute to the 2016 halftime show in Sweden. If you haven’t seen it, go watch it, it really is hilarious: [Love, Love, Peace, Peace!](https://youtu.be/Cv6tgnx6jTQ) (By the way, their opening was so so so good as well: [Opening Show 2016)](https://youtu.be/YuszTGJlRoo)


End file.
